Why Me?
by XxLoveStanxX
Summary: A mysterious boy keeps reoccuring in Bebe's dreams, and they are irevocable in love. However, when Bebe wakes up, she can never remember who the boy is. And why does he keep appearing, when she is happy with her own boyfriend? What's wrong with her? Ch7
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm back, and with an all-new story too! Oh, and this will take me a while longer to update because I'm trying to write to the best of my abilities! So this will go through a lot of editing and stuff =]]. I love reviews, and if you review, I will love you forever!  
PS – this whole chapter/prologue is **_**supposed **_**to be in **_**italics**_**. Don't think that my whole story is in italics, because I know that it bothers me if somebody's story is all bold or all italics! The next chapter will be regular font.  
PPS – This chapter is supposed to be kind of strange, but it will all be clear what it was in the next one! **

_During the black of night, the brilliantly lit moon casted beams of light on a lonely pond, reflecting sparkling rays of illumination that gleamed across the scenery. A delicate breeze fluttered through the air, twirling around aimlessly as it rustled the cattails ever so slightly. The crickets hummed an unrecognizable tune as the fireflies danced in the air, emitting a small yellow glow every few seconds. There was the occasional movement from the pond, due to the fact that fish were swimming up to scoop food from the top of the shallow water. The fish would then go back under, leaving small ripples to weave through the water. _

_Up on an isolated hilltop next to the pond, was a boy and a girl. They were sitting on the grass, which was thickly coated with dewdrops, but they didn't care. The girl reached out to stroke the boy's hand, and he shivered at her touch. She gave him a questioning look, wondering if what she was doing was okay, but the boy just smiled warmly, signaling that she should continue. _

_The girl didn't know what love was; it was alien to her. Sure, she had had boyfriends, but none of them ever felt _right_. In all of the fairytale love stories, the people always knew that they were in love. They could feel it in the pit of their stomachs. The girl had never understood the silly, unrealistic relationships, but now she did. As her eyes bored into his, with a feeling so deep, so strong that she might cry, it was obvious that he was the one. _

_She traced the patterns of the boy's skin, wanting to remember it, wanting to always know what it felt like to be touching him. He was the one living soul in the world that had changed her life, altered her existence. He gave her a reason to be _alive_. This, she knew he did not know, but wished with all of her heart that he did._

_A gentle breeze made her golden locks swirl around her face, tickling her cheeks. The boy slowly, hesitantly, removed his hand from under her light grip to push her hair out of her face, and then started to run his fingers through it. She smiled timidly, experiencing with her newfound love. It was almost confusing: The odd, but pleasant sensation that enveloped all of her stomach, the warmth of his skin against hers, the way his eyes said 'I love you' and actually meant it, not just another pair of hungry ones that were searching for sex. _

_As if on cue, the boy's eyes sparkled through his sets of thick eyelashes, and he used the hand that was still stroking the girl's hair to cup her face. _

_He lowered his head so that he was level with hers, and began to lean in. Slowly, taking his time, he leaned toward her until he could feel her breath on his lips. The girl had already closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the sweet moment to come. _

"_Don't ever leave me," the boy whispered. _

_The girl's eyes snapped open, not expecting his voice, but his lips. She then noticed the complete and utter seriousness of his expression, yet how it was still so soft and gentle. _

"_I won't," she breathed, completely meaning it. _

_The boy gazed at her intently, measuring her expression before he told her the three most important words in the world. _

"_I love you." _

_The words caught the girl off guard; her eyes widened, but then they calmed down and love spilled into them. _

"_I love you, too." _

_The adoring smile stayed prominent across the boy's face, but something strange started to happen to him. Little droplets of water appeared on his forehead. _

_The girl looked up, but saw no rain coming down. Was he sweating? The droplets continued on down his face and splashed on his blue jeans… but the drop on the jeans wasn't the clear water color. It was pale: the exact same pale of his skin. More colored driblets began creep down his face. The boy didn't seem to notice at all, and reached out toward the girl. She scooted back, away from his hand. _

_His expression faltered, and then he frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked. _

_His whole self began to drip down, and the girl was clearly repulsed. _

_He didn't turn paler, no, the color was completely draining from everything: his hair, his hat, his clothes, his eyes, his skin, and completely disappeared the part of him where there was no more color. He kept oozing, and the shades splashed out onto the grass, turning it wild colors._

"_Wha…what?" the girl stuttered, standing up and beginning to move backwards. When her foot collided with the ground, it made a splashing noise. She looked down and her still-intact shoe had splashed into a puddle of muck._

_The boy got up and followed her as if nothing was happening, but did not speak. The paint-like substance trickled down his body, smearing together and turning brown. His sketchy body started to dissolve, evaporating into the sky. _

_The girl just stood at the edge of the hill with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with terror while her expression was absolutely horrified. The whole world around her started to melt, looking as if it was a painting and all of the pastels were dripping down, leaving it as the white parchment it began like. The grass and leaves bled green, the sky dripped blue. Everything mixed together, making the world a ghastly mud puddle. _

_The girl kept backing up and then tripped over a lone root jutting up from the ground. She fell backwards, but didn't stop falling. As she fell, everything faded into nothingness, and she continued to fall, falling, falling, down, down… _

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Mkay, so I know this was WICKED weird, but everything will make sense in the first sentence of the next chapter! I don't know how long it will take me to write it, but I'll try to do it soon enough! Yes, I know that I didn't reveal either of the people's names, so don't bother me about it! You'll find out soon enough. Please review!**


	2. The Relationship

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the painfully long update! I had midterms all this week so I had no time to write because I was too busy studying! But now they are done, and I have time! Yay! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The Relationship

Bebe's aqua eyes snapped open as her back shot straight up in the air, making her bed sheets rustle minimally at the quickness of the motion. Chest heaving, trying to suck in fresh oxygen at an all-too-fast tempo, Bebe looked around her bedroom, wide-eyed.

Everything was as it normally was. Her hot pink walls were still overflowing with posters of guys, movies, and bands; her black dresser, desk, and chair were still in place. She had a silver laptop sitting on her desk that was decorated with the bubbly colorful paint that had all of her friends' writing and drawings on it, which stood out in contrast to the room. A bulletin board was positioned in the center of her left wall, bearing pictures of her and her friends ever since they were children.

The blinds were drawn closed but an unwelcome breeze drifted through the bitterly dark room. A quick peek at her digital clock on her nightstand told her it was 4:02am.

_Oh god,_ she thought as she lay back down and pulled the sheets over her head, _it was just a dream. Only a dream… _

But that boy had been so real; she felt that if she reached far enough she would be able to touch him. She knew him from somewhere, but where…. She couldn't even remember what the boy looked like. It was one of those nasty dreams where she knew she had it, but couldn't remember everything that happened.

But she knew that there was a boy, and that boy had made her feel something that she had never felt before… even if it only was a dream.

Bebe suddenly felt tears swimming in her eyes as she wished more and more to remember the mysterious boy. He had been so nice to her, and above all, he really _loved _her. But he disappeared.... She couldn't remember exactly how he did, but it was odd enough for her to wake up frightened. The more she thought about the dream, the more she forgot about it.

_Well, I might as well forget about it. I mean honestly, it was just a dream; it never happened, nor is it ever going to happen, _she told herself internally. _Just go back to sleep and if I'm lucky enough I'll totally forget about it once I wake up again. _

Bebe took one last quick glance around her pink and black color-schemed room, nestled herself in the covers, and succumbed to sleep once more.

.::.

_Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah) _

"…Wha--?" Bebe grumbled as the song seeped into her mixed dreams and slowly morphed back into reality. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw a little glowing light from across the room on her desk. Her vision, with her first waking up, was slightly blurry, but after rubbing her eyes she realized her cell phone was receiving a call, and her ringtone, _Candy Shop,_ was playing.

"Oh, crap," she muttered, not wanting to miss the call. She threw the sheets up off of her and stumbled around blindly until she reached the phone.

_**One Incoming Call From: **_

_**Wendy **_

Bebe pressed the 'talk' button on her black Glyde and whispered into the phone, voice groggy with sleep, "Wendy… god damn it."

It was silent on the other end for a second, and then Wendy's nice-girl voice came ringing out, "Uhm, sorry? What did I do?"

Bebe sighed. Wendy was such the perfect little angel. She worried that she did something wrong sometimes, when she didn't do anything. Everybody at school liked her, and she was friends with everyone… except for Cartman, on both of those cases. However… she could have her moments. She could be rather protective over Stan, and she has thrown her fair share of bitch-fests. Oh yes, Stan and her were still going out, and they were as happy as they could possibly be. He saw no flaws in her, and she saw none in him.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without being woken up? What time is it anyway?"

She hesitated. "Bebe, I didn't think I would be waking you up, considering that it's twelve noon."

"Oooh…" she trailed off, checking the clock on her cell phone. It read 12:14 in loopy font. "Sorry Wendy! I didn't know. I had this really strange dream that woke me up last night, so I guess my body just wanted to sleep in… majorly."

_Oh shit,_ Bebe thought to herself, _I remembered my dream. Damn!_

Wendy laughed airily, completely unknowing of Bebe's internal conflict. "Alright," her voice came, "well I wanted to know if you would like to come shopping with me?"

This cheered up and awaked Bebe very much. She loved shopping, especially for clothes, and she wanted to see Wendy. "Kay, can you drive over here and pick me up? I still have to get dressed."

Bebe looked down and inspected herself in her blue flannel pajama pants with the Playboy bunny imprinted on them and her matching blue tank top. She wasn't a _slut_, but she had had her fair share of boyfriends… and she had liked the pajamas… and they were on sale….

"Sure. I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Alright, bye," Bebe dismissed.

"See you," Wendy told her.

Bebe slid her phone shut and slipped down the hall and into her bathroom.

She inspected her morning-self in the mirror. Her clear blue eyes were slightly watery due to just waking up, and her pre-straightened blonde hair had started to wave a little bit again. She didn't have many blemishes, but there were some; there was no stopping that.

_But then again, that's why God created cover-up, _she thought.

After plugging in the hair straightener for it to start heating up, she began working on her face. She put cover-up and blush on, making her cheeks slightly rosy. She then put on black eye shadow, but made it very light so it looked blackish gray. She put black eye liner on the bottom of her eye too, and added dark, deep black mascara. All together, the black looked nice and really brought out the blue in her eyes. It may have sounded like it, but it didn't look _too_ dark around her eyes.

Bebe then ran the scorching straightener through her hair a few times, thoroughly straightening out any waves. After she was somewhat satisfied with herself, she ran back into her bedroom and threw on a jean miniskirt with neon green fishnet leggings and a V-neck green shirt bearing the words "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" across the chest. She completed her outfit with black high-heeled shoes. She looked slightly eccentric, but any guy that looked at her would probably drop dead.

Bebe pocketed her cell phone and ran downstairs to wait for Wendy. Sure enough, no less than two minutes later, the doorbell rang. Bebe leaped up to answer, and there stood Wendy, swinging her little car keys around her index finger. Her long black hair had been curled at the ends, giving it a little bounce from her usually straight hair, and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed.

"Hey!" Bebe greeted, giving Wendy a friendly hug.

"Hey," Wendy said hesitantly, looking Bebe's outfit up and down. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, one sec…" Bebe muttered, turning around and shouting through the house, "MOM! I'M GOING TO THE MALL WITH WENDY! BYE!" She then turned back around to Wendy, grinning. "Alright. I'm ready now."

Wendy smiled slightly while shaking her head at her friend's actions, but then decided not to comment and just let it go.

Bebe stepped out of the house and started walking towards Wendy's car, heels clicking the whole way.

.::.

"Well, you're looking like quite the teen model today," Wendy commented, taking in her exotic outfit.

Bebe had been looking out of the window on the passenger's side; being on the road felt open and free to her. "Thanks. I have to look my best for going out to the mall; you should know that by now. Even if I'm taken by Clyde, it doesn't mean I don't still enjoy watching the expressions on guys' faces when I walk by," she finished with a giggle.

Wendy sighed, leaning back and resting her head on the back of the seat, but still trying to watch the everlasting road. "Do you know how wrong that is? That's like…" she trailed off, thinking. "That's like putting food in front of the poor, starving children in Africa but not letting them eat it."

Bebe lurched and snorted with laughter. "Little starving children in Africa? Boy's hardly compare."

"I'm just trying to make a point. It's what you're doing. You're the bait that the little male fishes can't have," Wendy said. "Any better of a comparison?"

"Sure. I'd rather think of guys as fish in the sea than starving children. You, being an activist and knowing a ton about those children, would be the one person I know that would make a comparison about that."

Wendy sighed and turned down the street where the South Park mall was located. "Bebe, you are _so _impossible… in a good way," she added with a smile.

Bebe grinned to herself as Wendy parked in a vacant spot next to the Sears section of the mall. As they got out, Wendy locked the car and they headed into the store. Sears was really boring, just refrigerators and washing machines, so they ran out of it and went straight into the nearest shoe store, which happened to be Payless.

Bebe ran straight to where the crazy high-heeled shoes were, and picked out some strappy pink ones with seven-inch heels. "Ooooh…" she giggled to herself.

Wendy noticed Bebe's choice in shoes and asked, "You won't seriously _buy _those… will you?"

"Hmm…" Bebe began, inspecting the shoes from all angles, "I guess it depends on what they look like once I have them on; probably not though."

With that said Bebe sat down in a little misshapen chair, whipped her shoes off and put the other ones on. When she stood up, she looked _way _too tall for the average seventeen-year-old girl's height.

"I look like a freaking _beast_! Bebe laughed.

Wendy was just looking up at her like she was retarded, but who cares? Bebe was her best friend, and she can be a little bit crazy sometimes, but she loved her nevertheless.

Over the course of an hour, Wendy and Bebe tried on seemingly _thousands_ of shoes, but in the end, neither bought any of them.

"Oh my god Bebe, we have to go to Hot Topic!" Wendy exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Bebe shrieked, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two girls set off for an escalator, searching for the gothic-ly decorated Hot Topic. Sure enough, located right in between Spencers and Zumes, was the store they were looking for.

Spiky metal doors draped with cobwebs and spiders flooded the entranceway, but they skipped that overly-dramatic stuff and went straight to the cute and girly t-shirts.

Wendy fingered through a couple of shirts, and then remembered something. "Oh, Bebe, I read about this thing online that a couple of girls did with their Hot Topic shirts. It sounds really fun," she suggested, waiting to see if Bebe would want to hear about it.

"Go on," was her cue.

"And they took one base shirt and then bought a ton of others and cut out the pictures on them to sew the stuff on the first shirt to make one shirt of everything that they liked."

Bebe's eyes lit up. "Let's do it."

So both the girls ran around the shop like freaks, picking out every shirt they could find that was adorable. Bebe's base shirt had a Pikachu on it, because she thought if she wore a Pokémon shirt that guys would think it was sexy. Wendy picked out a shirt that had the Earth on it and underneath it read 'RECYCLE'.

Bebe laughed at that. "Wendy, you care about the world too much."

"I do not!" Wendy said while wearing a look of resentment.

"You care about the world as much as the starving children in Africa!" Bebe giggled at the upbringing of the previous joke.

"Bebe! Let it go! It is _not _funny whatsoever to bring up those poor children again! You know, I donate to them a lot, but I never see that I'm making a difference…" Wendy said, trailing off in thought.

Bebe put a comforting arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Hun, just know that some little child, somewhere in Africa, got to eat an apple because of you." At this, Bebe could no longer keep her cool and started to burst out in laughter.

"Bebe!" Wendy shrieked, throwing Bebe's arm off of her shoulders. "That is NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Bebe immediately choked her laughter to a stop and starred at Wendy. She looked seriously offended.

"Oh… sorry," Bebe apologized.

Wendy's chocolate brown eyes cleared up, and a smile formed between her lips. "It's alright; let's just not bring that up again."

"Deal," Bebe confirmed.

Just then, a guy came walking in the store. He had somewhat curly brown hair that was cut semi-short, but it fit his face well. He had plain brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt and jeans that were slightly ripped; All-in-all he was a really good looking guy. He waltzed straight over to Bebe and put his hand into the back pocket of her skirt.

"Hey, sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Most girls would giggle, but Bebe had on a grudging expression and said back nonchalantly, "Hey, Clyde."

Wendy looked uncomfortable. "Uhm, I'm just going to… just going to go over here…" she said, beginning to turn around before she saw Bebe's pleading expression, which she then stayed rooted to the spot.

"Clyde," Bebe began, stepping away from him, "Wendy and I were in the middle of something, and we would love to get back to it."

"Oh, well let me come with you," he said smoothly.

"No!" she said a little too quickly, "…no, it wouldn't be much fun for my most favorite boyfriend ever," she finished with a fake smile and a bat of the eyelashes.

He smiled back and asked, "Well then can't I just come home with you girls afterwards?"

"Hun, you know that I would just _love_ that," she grimaced too much to make it convincing, "but we are doing something, and we are just spending girl time together. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow…?"

"Later tonight sounds good," he confirmed. "But can I just borrow you for a minute... outside?"

Bebe twitched slightly but agreed. "I'll be right back Wendy. Keep picking out shirts!"

Clyde pulled her out of Hot Topic and went into a deserted corridor that nobody wanted to shop in.

"Bebe, you are so gorgeous, I just can't stay away from you," he began.

Bebe eyed him seductively and smiled a little half smile that she thought might make him drool. She knew Clyde could be annoying in front of her friends, especially when she was in the middle of something, but sometimes he could be so cute to her.

"Can I just have one kiss to hold myself off until tonight?" he begged.

She made a convincing act of positively thinking it over, before saying, "Sure."

Bebe, not realizing there was such a thing of too much PDA (Public Display of Affection), immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a huge amount of force. Clyde put his hands on her butt, squeezing it hard, and Bebe just deepened the kiss. There they were, thoroughly making out in the middle of the mall, not caring if anybody bothered to look.

However, the kiss was much the same as every other one. There was no loving emotion, and it was the opposite of passionate. Aggressive, almost. There was absolutely nothing in the kiss that told Bebe that Clyde loved her, only that he wanted more of her, and if he could get the chance, he would want sex. But there was no way Bebe would let somebody like _Clyde_ take her virginity from her.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Bebe said, "See you tonight, Clyde."

"Yeah…" he began, breathing heavily, "See you."

Bebe then skipped back into Hot Topic, where Wendy was holding up about twenty different random shirts: from Charlie the Unicorn to dancing strawberries.

Bebe laughed and bounded over to Wendy.

"Bebe, how are we going to pay for these?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy," she said while whipping out a credit card, "We can use my mom's."

Wendy gasped. "Oh you're so bad! But I _love_ it!" she said while squealing.

After buying the tons of shirts, they hurried back to the car to go to Wendy's house and work on their fun mini-project.

"So," Wendy began as she climbed into the driver's seat and Bebe in the passenger's, "What happened with Clyde?"

Bebe gave a huff and looked out the window into the unbelievably blue sky. "Just asking for another kiss to 'hold him off until tonight' is all."

"And?" Wendy urged while driving out of the parking lot.

"I gave it to him."

Wendy sighed and kept driving. "Look Bebe, I know, and you know, that you aren't very happy at all."

Bebe huffed again. She hated it when Wendy brought this conversation up. "Yes I am Wendy, I'm totally happy."

"Not with Clyde, you're not," she argued.

"Clyde… is just Clyde. He just has his own personality."

"Bebe, he comes to your house almost every night begging for sex! You don't think that's wrong?"

"Well, it's not _right _but I don't give in to his pressure! I will NOT lose my virginity to somebody like him!" Bebe stated firmly.

"See?" Wendy said, pointing to nothing in particular, "_That's_ what I'm talking about! You obviously don't love him! I saw the way you stepped away when he put his hand in your pocket! I saw the way you grimaced when talking to him, and I heard the way you talk! You don't like him!"

"Yes I do."

"NO YOU DON'T! You're not happy, Bebe! I don't know why you are so desperate to cling on to him when he is just being an asshole to you! You know he only wants you for your body!" she snapped.

"That's not true," Bebe muttered under her breath.

"It damn well is true!" Wendy barked back. When she wanted to get her point across, she wouldn't give up until it was imprinted into the person's head. If she had to bang it into their head with a sledgehammer, she would.

Seeing as there was no way around the inevitable truth, Bebe went along with it. "Okay so maybe I'm not the happiest I could be, but I'm not upset!"

"Yes, yes you are. You need to break up with Clyde. Why are you clinging to him so much?" Wendy asked.

"I…I…I don't know…" Bebe trailed off, looking up at the blue sky. It had begun to snow, and it swirled around the car carelessly, caressing the shiny paint and features of it.

She knew that there was something wrong between her and Clyde, but she wanted so much for it to work. She didn't even _like _him as a person very much, but so many of her relationships had failed, and the truth was that she was tired of it. It was as if every time she broke up with her boyfriend, God pointed his finger at her and screamed 'FAIL!' She was done with all of the break ups; she was done with all the failures. She just wanted one relationship in her life to work out, just one relationship where she actually _liked _the boy she was dating, so she decided that she was going to try with this one. She wanted it to be just like the mysterious boy from her dreams, just like that night, with that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling she had never known before. _Love._

That was why she was trying to convince herself that she was happy with Clyde, that she was wanted to be with him. But she was happy… wasn't she?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers on my last, um, chapter/opening/prologue thing. Again, sorry for the excruciatingly long update! I'll try to be a little faster =]] Please review!**


	3. The Other Relationship

**Holaaaa chicos/chicas! (Hey boys/girls) Haha sorry, I'm taking Spanish as a course. No me gusta nada Espanol. (I don't like Spanish at all.) But I'm sure you guys already know what it means, so I don't even know why I'm bothering to translate it, or write it for that matter! So anyways, I had a snow day today (thank you, Lord), so I'm using that time to write since I can't hang out with friends because I can't go anywhere because of the roads. Umm… yay? **

**Oh, I forgot to say in my last two chapters that I DON'T OWN SQUAT. DON'T SUE ME. Thank you! **

**PS – PLEASE READ: I don't know why people on have been saying that Clyde's last name is Donovan, because it isn't. It clearly says in the Lice Capades episode that his last name is HARRIS, people! HARRIS! CLYDE HARRIS! We got that straight? Awesome!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The _Other _Relationship

_The wind whipped all around, making the sand jump up off of the ground a portion of an inch. It was a very relaxing motion though, for it was normal here. _

_The waves crashed down on the shore, causing little foamy bubbles to wash around. The sun was setting into the horizon, and it glittered off of the surface of the water, temporarily blinding anyone who dared to look directly into it. However, the setting sun gave anything it shown over an orange tint. _

_There were many mountainous cliffs about thirty feet away from where water hit sand, and palm trees were numerous across the sand. The wind seemingly kissed the trees' leaves, rustling them just enough to make a little whipping noise. _

_There was the occasional flip of a dolphin and the splash it made after it dived back under, but other than that, the beach was deserted. _

_That was when two teenagers, a boy and a girl, came skipping down in the sand, fingers laced together. The girl was laughing carelessly, her peals of glee ricocheted off of the mountains. The boy was humming tunelessly, just making up a happy range of notes off of the top of his head, matching both of their joyful moods. _

_The girl paused and picked up a flat rock on the edge of the ocean and handed it to the boy, which he gladly accepted and skipped it across the water._

_It bounded about five or six times before it was submerged under the sea once more. _

_The girl giggled. "That was a good one!" _

_The boy smiled lovingly towards her. "I had you for luck." _

_She giggled again, rocked on her heels and then continued to skip, pulling the boy along, because wherever she went, he went. Wasn't that the general rule? _

_After a few more minutes of skipping, talking, and throwing rocks into the water, they stopped. The girl's hair was turning more orange with the setting sun reflecting on it, and the boy reached over to stroke her golden tendrils. She reached over and stroked his face, remembering each little curve, line, and feature of it. _

"_I love you," he whispered. _

_Just like the last time, the girl was startled by the sudden onrushing and depth in his words, but all of her fears and cares melted away under his warm voice. _

"_I love you too," she breathed back. _

_He grabbed her hand, and they started walking once more, their bare feet skimming the water as the waves broke against them. _

_Randomly, the boy took his hand away from hers, and mischievously slid it into her back pocket._

_The girl silently protested, moving away from the boy's hand and walking in front of him but facing him, so she ended up walking backwards. _

_There was a devious smirk planted across the boy's face, and his features were slowly changing, not melting, but morphing into a new face, a face that she would recognize anywhere, and only wish that it would never appear in her dreams. The angel-boy's face was morphing into the dreaded face of Clyde Harris, and the girl was revolted. _

"_Hey, Hun," he began, stepping towards the girl while she stepped back, "You wanna have sex?" _

_The girl grimaced and began to slightly jog backwards as Clyde lifted his hands up, looking as if he might pounce on her. _

"_No Clyde," she said firmly, "I don't want to have sex with you. Not now, not ever." _

_His expression changed from creeper-like to angry, then back to looking like a creeper again. _

"_Well that's such a pity. I guess I can always _make _you do what I want," he whispered, still stalking toward the girl. _

"_NO!" the girl screamed, but that's all she could do before he pounced on her._

.::.

Bebe woke up screaming and gasping for all the air her little lungs could hold. A small amount of sweat was beaded on her forehead.

"RAPE!" she screamed while pointing at nothing, "RAPE!"

Her parents were extremely heavy sleepers, that maybe a good thing in some cases, maybe a bad thing in some cases, but they didn't wake up this time.

Bebe's eyes were wide blue globes as she realized that it was just a dream, yet she was still startled at what had happened. Clyde couldn't possibly have tried to _rape _her in her dream… could he have?

On instinct, Bebe reached up to her nightstand and tried to pull down her phone, which was not there. She looked over to she that her phone was across the room on her dresser. The second Bebe threw the sheets of her, she instantly regretted it. Freezing air licked her body everywhere it could, so she sprinted to get her phone and then sprang back under the bed sheets. She grabbed a flashlight off of her nightstand and pulled the covers over her entire body, as she sat up and clicked the flashlight on. It was like her personal little safe haven.

Bebe liked to talk about things that were bothering her, and she wanted to talk about the dream. Sometimes, if she talked to somebody about something that was bothering her or confusing her, it made it more bearable or cleared up the issue.

So, knowing that Wendy would murder her if she woke her up in the early morning (her clock read 2:17am), she picked up her cell phone and dialed Kyle's number without a second thought.

Kyle, surprisingly, is her other best friend besides Wendy. He was her best friend, and her best guy friend. She could rely on him for some things that she just couldn't rely with Wendy, and vice versa.

On one hand, if Bebe were to wake Wendy up in the morning, there would be hell to pay. If she woke up Kyle… he would still be pretty pissed but he wouldn't throw a bitch-fest like Wendy would. So, she went with calling the latter for the sake of her personal wellbeing.

She turned her phone on and dialed Kyle's number she had long since memorized and waited as it rang on the other end. It seemed to ring endlessly and her patience whittled away little by little. Eventually, he picked up, but said nothing.

"…Kyle?" Bebe breathed.

There was a lot of rustling of sheets on the other end.

"Kyle?" she asked again.

It was silent for just one more moment, before Kyle's voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"Bebe! What. The. _Hell?" _He sounded seriously pissed off.

"I'm sorry Kyle, it's just that I had a dream and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Only after Bebe said the words did she realize how stupid they sounded. She woke him up at two in the morning to tell him about her dream? She knew that _she_ wouldn't be too happy if somebody woke _her _up at two AM just to talk about a dream. Kyle also had his little Jew temper; one that Bebe thought was absolutely adorable. However, she didn't really want to hear it right then. She just wanted for him to listen. That obviously was dreaming a little bit too big, though.

"You have _got _to be shitting me," he hissed. "A dream? And you just _had _to wake me up now? Couldn't you have told me at school tomorrow?" There was a pause. "I mean today," he corrected himself, since it was two in the morning, so technically it was _today._

"Yeah…" Bebe trailed off. "Please Kyle? You're already up. It scared me, and I had a similar one the night before, and I need somebody to talk to." She thought she should butter him up so he would be in a good mood, so she added, "I thought of you first because you are so nice and I knew that you would listen."

"Bebe, I know you're just trying to loosen me up," he began.

She sighed; Kyle simply just knew her way too well.

"But since I'm so nice, I'm going to listen to you. Plus, I'm already awake, thanks to you. I'll yell at you when we get to school later."

"Oh yay!" Bebe exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She knew deep down that Kyle would understand her and listen.

"So what are these dreams about?" he asked, sounding much like a therapist, but a very _tired _therapist.

"Well," Bebe started, "There is me… and this boy. And we are totally in love. I mean _seriously_ in love."

It was quiet for a moment as he soaked the information in. "Ah," Kyle began, "sex dreams?"

Bebe snorted. "No, not sex dreams, Kyle." _Boys. _

"Oh…" he sounded slightly embarrassed, but it was obvious that he thought he knew what he was talking about.

Bebe laughed lightly and continued with her explanation. "Okay, so this guy and I are in love. Like, you don't know the feeling I get when I have these dreams…" She had been utterly serious, but Kyle started laughing uncontrollably. It wasn't loud, but he didn't sound like he would be breathing anytime soon.

"Kyle, you pervert! Shut up!" Bebe whispered, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he said, regaining control of himself, "It's just that I just mentioned sex dreams, and then you were like, 'Oh, the feeling I get when I have these dreams!'" His voice skipped two octaves as he mocked hers. Bebe would never tell him, but he actually did a pretty good impression of her.

"Just listen, please!" she shrieked.

He stifled a chuckle, and then went silent. Bebe, feeling that Kyle was under control for real this time, continued. "So we are irrevocably in love and stuff, and he is so sweet and I totally love him."

"Yes, Bebe, I think we have established that fact."

Bebe fumed. "Kyle! Could you please keep your god damn mouth shut for one freaking minute and listen to me _without_ any unnecessary comments?"

"Sure!"

"Don't be a smart ass! Shut up!"

"Shutting."

Bebe wasn't convinced. "I still think your being fresh with me."

"You sound like my mother."

"KYLE!"

"Yes?"

This whole time Kyle's voice had sounded so level and calm, while Bebe's voice had been shrill and demanding. She just couldn't take it anymore, so she started to crack up laughing, and she could hear Kyle laughing along with her on the other end.

They tried to no avail to be quiet, and only eventually did Bebe bothered to notice that her stomach was threatening to split open. Her hand flew down to it as she fell over into her pillow, thinking that if she smashed her face into it that she might stop laughing. And it worked… minimally.

After a few good, long minutes of chuckles and giggles, Bebe abruptly stopped laughing; no longer thinking it was funny. Kyle stopped at her sudden quietness, and then asked, "Why did you stop laughing so quickly?"

"Eh, I'm just weird like that. Once I start I don't stop, and then all of the sudden it's not funny anymore, so I stop," she replied wearily.

Kyle sighed on the other end. "You would think after all of these years of knowing you that I would have noticed that. I feel like a retard."

"You _are_ a retard."

"Hey! Shut up, Bebe, you're the retard."

"No I'm not, you are," she giggled.

"I don't want to fight with you right now… although we do this everyday."

"I know! That's what's so fun about it! You're never boring, Kyle," she explained.

And it was true: Kyle was _never _boring. They always got into little petty arguments about stupid things, but they were fun and time consuming, so that they might be talking for an hour and not notice the time.

They were so different: Kyle was very studious, as Bebe was not. Kyle didn't mind staying home and having a 'quiet day', whereas Bebe would be dying on the floor and ripping her hair out if she had to do that. Kyle, like Wendy, saw the beauty in little things, unlike Bebe, who might just step on whatever it was, for it was no use to her. Kyle could sit and listen to things for hours -- especially school-related subjects, but Bebe might as well have had the attention-span of a chipmunk.

Yet, they were so similar. All of their little differences added up into one giant friendship, and the two just fit together so perfectly.

Bebe had never thought of Kyle as more than a friend, she never thought of him to have that _boyfriend _feel because she was so used to having him be her best friend.

"Thanks. I know I'm super awesome!" Kyle said with a girly tone.

Bebe laughed. "Hun, you don't know how gay you just sounded right there!"

"Like, oh my god! I broke a nail! Oh my god, I'm Bebe! Like, just, oh my god!" he giggled at the end with a hugely girly voice that was about five octaves above his regular pitch.

"I don't really sound like that… do I?" Bebe asked, seriously concerned.

She could practically _hear _the smile in his voice. "Eh, not really. You can have your moments though."

"Okay, well anyways, can we get back to my dream?"

"Yes."

Bebe took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Clyde raped me."

"…Excuse me?" he asked worriedly.

"The boy… I don't remember who he is… but I _know him._ Like, I know him from my life… I'm sure he goes to our school. Anyways, that boy turned into Clyde, and Clyde said some pretty weird stuff and then jumped on me to rape me, but then I woke up," she finished.

Kyle was quiet for some time. Finally, after half a minute, he spoke up. "I've really been thinking about you and Clyde… and I can see that you're not happy. It's completely visible; it's as if the statement, 'get away from me you freak' is protruding out of your body whenever Clyde comes around…. You need to break up with him, Bebe." He sounded seriously concerned, yet somehow completely understanding. Bebe couldn't tell how he was doing it.

"I… I…. No! I don't want to break up with him. I'm happy with him around, I really am!" she protested; she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Bebe, please trust me on this one," his voice was serious and pleading. "You're only trying to convince yourself that you like him, but you don't Bebe, you just don't like him. Please, listen to me."

"I… I don't know. I think he is making me happy…"

"_He IS NOT!_" he whispered angrily. "I don't know why you're torturing yourself, but just know that what I'm about to say is the _truth._ Take heed in my words: _He only wants you for your body. _You mean _nothing _to him. Now I'm going back to bed. See you later today, Bebe."

No! He couldn't leave her! She needed him. "Kyle, wait!" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What, Bebe?" He didn't sound too happy.

"You're… you're not _mad_ at me, are you?" she whispered worriedly; she felt like she was clinging onto her last lifeline.

His tone was one of understanding, possibly he felt bad for her. "Of course I'm not mad at you. Who could be mad at somebody as adorable as you?"

Bebe let out a half-choked giggle due to her recent tears.

"You just make no sense to me sometimes. But for right now, just get some rest, and maybe some things will be clearer in the morning. Goodnight, Bebe. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at school.

She smiled through her tears. "Goodnight Kyle," she whispered.

The line disconnected on the other end, so she slid her phone shut, pulled the covers over herself, and fell asleep to her own tears of confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Sorry for the kind of short chapter, because this only took up about 6 and a half pages on word document, whereas my chapters usually take up **_**at least**_** 8 pages, but I thought that this was a good place to end the chapter! So, tell me what you guys think by leaving an awesome review! **

**PS – I was just looking at my other story, Dewdrops, and I realized it was a really crappily written story, so if you stayed with me through that story, I love you even more. I'm trying to make this one a little better, so I'm taking editing to the extreme! Haha.**


	4. The Note

**AN: Yeesh, sorry for the disgustingly long wait! I took a little break and wrote a short oneshot (Gone for Good – you can read it if you want – it's a little emo Stendy thing lol) when I hadn't even started this! Gah I feel bad! Well, I'm currently typing this author's note before I write any of this next chapter, and I barely have any idea of what's going to happen in it, but because I feel bad for not updating in a long time, I'll try to make this chapter longer – but I'm not making any promises! =P **

**PS -- Last chapter I said that Clyde's last name was Harris, but then I found out that *apparently* his last name changed during the later seasons to Donovan, I guess I just forgot. But since I already said his last name was Harris in here, it's going to stay as Harris.**

**.::.**

The Note

It seemed as if the moment the sun touched Earth that Bebe's alarm buzzed. After many groans, grumbles, and stumbles, she eventually made it out of her bed and into her bathroom. She put on her normal black eye-makeup and, seeing as her hair was still straight, she whisked out of the bathroom and approached her five-room sized closet.

Inside were shelves upon shelves and racks upon racks of clothes and shoes; it was like an entire mall fit into one giant closet. One rack ran all the way around the wall that had shirts neatly hung on their hangers. There were drawers filled of pants and skirts, some of which were bulging with the material. Scattered all over the floor were shoes, some carelessly thrown around. Bebe ran her fingers across the shirts, sometimes spreading the clothes apart to get a good look at the front of a t-shirt or tank top. She eventually stopped at a blue shirt with the earth on it that read "SAVE EARTH: RECYCLE". She laughed inwardly and took the t-shirt off of its hanger. Wendy had given it to her for her birthday a year ago. Although it was a snug-fitting shirt, she had thought that she would never wear it, but now its time had come. However, a small change was in order…

Bebe quickly grabbed a straight black silky skirt. She walked out of the massive closet, stepping into her skirt and walking at the same time.

After zipping up the side of her skirt, Bebe walked over to her desk to get out a pair of scissors. She then neatly snipped off the whole top of the shirt above the chest area.

"Wendy will have my head for this," she muttered to herself, but did not regret her decision one bit once the shirt was on.

Fitting snuggly around her chest, the now-tube-top gripped at her body just the way her normal clothes did, and did not show any sign of falling down.

Smiling to herself at her handiwork, Bebe put the scissors back and skipped into her closet once again. She ran around the room trying to find the shirt she was looking for when it caught her eye. Giggling to herself, she pulled the mid-sleeve black fishnet top down from the hanger hastily and pulled it over her head. Satisfied, she grabbed some black boots that came up to her knees and put those on too.

Bebe ran to her full length mirror that was hidden behind piles of clothes and looked at herself, instantly frowning. The semi-goth look and the hypocritical throw of the "SAVE THE EARTH" shirt were fine, but she felt like she was missing some piece clothing.

"What the hell…?" she murmured to herself, placing her hand on her chin and looking deeply into the mirror with a very pessimistic expression.

"OH!" Bebe shouted as she remembered.

She threw off her boots with such careless force that they dented the wall with their heels.

"Whoopsie…" she said half-heartedly; she could not have cared less.

Bebe ran over to a specific drawer, opened it, and grabbed the black fishnet tights out from it. They hung limply in her hands, but she loved those tights.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Forgetting my fishnet tights but still wearing my fishnet shirt? I am such a retard…"

She flipped up her skirt and pulled on the tights, rammed her boots back on and then flew down the stairs in a blur. Her parents had long sense gone to work, so there was nobody to tell her that she simply _had _to eat breakfast before she left for school. Besides, Bebe hated eating right when she woke up; it almost made her feel sick thinking about it.

She grabbed her backpack which was hanging from the banister, and whooshed out the door, locking it behind her. As she jogged down to the bus stop (for she was eager to see Wendy's expression once she saw that the shirt had been violated), the fresh, icy Colorado wind pelted her face, stinging her cheeks and turning them, as well as her nose, pink. The pine trees were caked with a layer of ice, and her neighborhood's road had a dusting of the fresh snow that had occurred overnight. The sky was a clear blue, and the birds were singing. All was well.

Wendy was waiting at the bus stop, for she and Bebe were the only two people who got on at this point. As Wendy turned around at the sound of Bebe's soft footfalls, her mouth dropped open so she stood agape, glaring at her friend in dumbstruck disbelief.

When Bebe finally stopped, she said, "Hey!"

Wendy just stood there, glaring at the little, indistinct seems of her t-shirt. "What did you do?" she asked. Disbelief was prominent in her tone.

"I altered it!" Bebe chattered excitedly.

Wendy suddenly shook her head, snapping out of her disbelief. Her gaping mouth was replaced by a warm smile as she looked at Bebe approvingly.

"Well," she began, and heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess I couldn't really expect much less from you, Bebe. At least you're actually wearing it!"

"YAY!" Bebe danced at her approval as the long, yellow school bus came from around the corner. The both stepped on, some people eyeing Bebe's semi-gothic appearance, some ignoring it because they were used to her being rather exotic.

Wendy sat down in a seat near the back, and Bebe plopped down next to her. Being eighteen and seniors, they ruled the school, and they had the right to sit at the back of the bus. In the front sat the little freshman, behind them were the sophomores, behind them where the juniors, and lastly came the seniors. Wendy and Bebe would drive to school sometimes, but other times they just decided to do the good old-fashioned bus ride.

"So, what's up with the gothic dressing today, Bebe?" Wendy asked casually so that they didn't stay in silence the whole way to school.

Bebe thought about that question. What _did _compel her to dress like this today? That, she didn't know.

"Eh, it was the first thing that I saw. Well, actually I saw this shirt," she said, pointing at the earth shirt, "and then I threw the rest of it together after I finished recreating this one."

Wendy considered this, and then became silent, lost in her own thoughts. Bebe looked at her clothes, and stifled a giggle. Wendy still heard the little noise that escaped from Bebe's lips, and saw that she was covering her mouth in her hands.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Bebe pointed at her clothes. Wendy looked down, inspected them, and asked, "What about them?"

"You look like an older version of what you wore in elementary school!"

It was indeed true: Wendy's bright yellow skinny jeans and lavender tank-top with her violet hoodie _did _make her clothes look like a more teenage model of what she used to wear everyday at South Park Elementary.

Wendy inspected herself once again and rolled her eyes. "Bebe, you cling on to the past too much!"

"I was not clinging!" she said, defending herself. "How do you call that _clinging_? I just noticed and told you! And besides, maybe I like the past better. It was so much easier, with simpler times and simpler situations…" she trailed off, looking out the window.

Wendy looked at her sadly, and the bus parked at the school. As the students filed off, Bebe trailed behind Wendy, hoping that she might block her from the view of _Clyde. _

Wendy noticed this, and questioned her. "What are you doing, Bebe?"

What _was_ she doing? Why did she want to be away from Clyde? She _just _admitted to herself the other day that she wanted this relationship to work, so why was she avoiding him? Bebe shook her head, driving the thoughts out of her mind, and walked by Wendy's side, in clear view of everybody.

"Uh, nothing," she responded.

As South Park High School's very non-elegant structure came into view, Bebe saw two familiar boys talking and laughing at the entrance way.

One boy was wearing blue jeans and a dark green American Eagle polo shirt; he also wore brown DC skater shoes. He wasn't exactly the tannest guy ever, but he wasn't sickly pale. His flaming, wavy auburn hair fell down to his ears and his bangs fell down to his eyebrows and were swooped over to the side slightly. His high cheek bones were dotted with a few freckles, and his eyes were like emeralds.

The other boy had soft, straight jet-black hair that fell down to his ears while his eyebrow-length bangs were wind-swept to the side of his forehead. His excited eyes were clear cerulean orbs shining in the sunlight. He was wearing a navy blue Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans that were slightly ripped, and his skater shoes were black and white checkered Etnies.

Bebe heard Wendy utter an excited giggle; she couldn't help herself. She always got so excited around that black-haired boy even though they had been going out for a year.

"C'mon," Wendy whispered, beginning to jog toward the boys. Bebe wasn't in the mood for jogging; she felt too lazy.

"Stan!" Wendy called, getting the boy's attention by waving.

Stan stopped talking and turned. Once he saw Wendy, the same, goofy, smile became prominent on his features. He opened his arms and Wendy ran straight into them, holding each other tightly. After a moment, he released her, and pecked her on the lips.

As Bebe finally made it over to them (Wendy had ever-so-kindly left her to dash toward Stan), the red-haired boy's smile brightened and he opened his arms as well. She accepted his friendly hug and then released him and looked up into his soft, glimmering emerald eyes.

"Hey, Kyle," Bebe said while smiling.

"I told you this morning that I would wait for you at school," he reminded her, giving a wink.

Bebe giggled.

Kyle continued grinning, but once his gaze shifted to over Bebe's head, his eyes narrowed into slits. Before she had time to turn around, she gasped, startled, for someone had just slid their hand into the back pocket of her skirt. She knew exactly who it was even before she glared up at the infamous Clyde Harris.

His brown hair was shorter; he had gotten a haircut. His expression was arrogant. He smiled down at Bebe with his usual cocky smile, but after taking in her murderous expression, his grin faltered. His plain brown eyes showed no emotion; not even a little spark of worry for his girlfriend's state of mind. They were just simply… there; just eyes, functioning for the specific purpose of vision and nothing else.

Despite this, Bebe immediately attempted to morph her expression into something passable as happy, but it looked more like a grimace. However, Clyde accepted the change in face, asking no questions about her unspoken anger, and leaned down to kiss her without even muttering a greeting. This was his usual behavior, so she kissed him back anyway, with some resistance, but went with it nonetheless.

Kyle grunted in annoyance and turned around to talk to Stan and Wendy.

Bebe eventually broke the kiss, wanting fresher air than the inside of Clyde's mouth, and then the bell rang: once, twice, three times in it's normal unmelodic tune. Kyle, once again, approached Bebe and Clyde.

He glared at him and growled, "Bebe and I have first period together."

Clyde acknowledged him with a nod, but did not remove his hand from her pocket. Kyle looked at him as if he was something disgusting he found on the bottom of his shoe and gently pulled Bebe away from him. Without a backward glance, Kyle flung his arm casually around Bebe's shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist and they headed into the school building together.

.::.

"Break up with him."

Kyle's words rang through Bebe's head as the boring, monotonous teacher droned on and on about Hitler. Naturally, Kyle already knew everything, so he didn't need to pay attention. Obviously, Bebe wasn't paying attention because she just didn't feel like it.

"No, I told you already, I _like _Clyde," Bebe whispered half-heartedly.

Kyle groaned and smacked his fist against the little wooden desk a little too loudly; the class and the teacher turned toward Kyle, and his pale face turned surprisingly red.

The teacher, Ms Alzen, was short and plump; her long red skirt covered her feet and her white blouse was buttoned all the way up. She had her black hair pulled back in a tight little bun, and wore red, horn-rimmed glasses. Her cheeks were slightly sagged from old age, and her expression looked as though she would never smile again.

"Is there a problem, Mr. _Broflovski?_" she hissed; she made Kyle's last name sound like it was a curse word. Everybody knew that she hated anyone of Jewish descent, it was probably why the class learned so much about Hitler being a great speaker instead of the horrors that he put the Jews through. She almost made him sound like a superhero that saved Germany.

Kyle looked at her with utter loathing and said, "No, Ma'm." There was no emotion in his voice.

She glared at him and smiled deviously. "If you interrupt my class _one more time_ I will fail you on your next test, regardless of what you really got."

Kyle's eyes bulged out of revulsion for the teacher, but he still replied, "Yes, Ma'm."

She gave him one last hateful look and then turned around, the class turning with her, back to the chalkboard.

"Bitch," Kyle spat under his breath.

Bebe gave him a light pat on the back. "Don't worry about her. She _is _a bitch, but you can't let her get to you. Chin up, cowboy." Bebe smiled in spite of her words, and she found that Kyle was ginning along with her.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Kyle's expression became serious.

"So, Bebe, you gotta break up with him. He is a complete asshole to you, and he doesn't give a damn about you. _Look at me,"_ he whispered harshly when Bebe started staring in the other direction. "Please, you really need to. This isn't healthy for you, and everybody knows it."

Bebe bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she supposed to like Clyde? She knew that she _wanted _to have a relationship of hers finally work, but did she want _this _one?

"I…I like him."

Kyle smacked his head against the desk and stayed silent against it. Bebe took this as a perfect time to get off of the bad subject. She started playing with Kyle's hair: running her fingers through it, twirling it around, and braiding it. Kyle eventually began chuckling softly, much against his will, and then waved Bebe's hands off his head. However, she just kept on playing, and he could not stop her.

He sighed. "Bebe, you are so annoying."

She knew that he didn't mean it, for he said it with a smile, even though his head was still pressed down on the desk.

"No, you're annoying."

"I don't know how you escaped, but I think I need to call the local asylum and have them take you back."

Bebe gasped dramatically and smacked him lightly. "How rude!"

Kyle finally sat up, gasping, clutching at his arm in mock pain. "Ouch! Why are you hitting me?"

"Because I wanted to," Bebe sang.

"At least I'm not dressing like a goth," Kyle said with a smug smile.

Bebe smirked. "At least I'm not a Kosher Boy!"

Kyle gave a fake gasp. "Bebe, you know that that is _very _offending to me and my religion--"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a Jew!" Bebe cut him off.

Kyle scrunched up his face and mock glared at her. "You are a very naughty girl, Missy."

Bebe seductively grinned. "And you're a very naughty boy," she whispered as she trailed her fingers up his pale arm.

He gave her a look that said Bebe-I'm-not-retarded-so-don't-play-these-games-with-me. She laughed and patted his head.

"So am I a dog now or something?" he asked after she stopped her patting.

"Well yeah. You're my bitch, so I guess you could be considered a dog. Remember, I _own _you. You have to do whatever I say."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "And what is forcing me to do these things?"

"Oh, you just have to do it. It's the rules," Bebe informed him.

"Uh-huh," Kyle whispered, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

At that moment, the bell rang, and the students jammed their notebooks and pencils in their backpacks and ran out of the class before Ms Alzen could make a comment or assign homework. When Bebe and Kyle got out the door and turned toward the staircase, both having classes on the second floor, Clyde came around and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away from Kyle.

Once Kyle looked around and saw who it was, a look of utter loathing appeared on his pale features almost instantly.

"Hey, Baby," Clyde said, kissing her on the cheek.

A shiver of disgust ran down Bebe's spine as she reached up and wiped spit off of her face. Kyle watched her with a revolted expression that mirrored her own.

"Well, Kyle," Clyde began in his arrogant tone, "I guess that _I _have my next class with Bebe, and you don't. So I guess we'll be seeing you."

Kyle looked torn. He looked as thought he wanted to rip Bebe from Clyde's arms and just take her away, but he also didn't want to upset her, _Even though it wouldn't upset me in the least,_ Bebe thought. After a moment's hesitation, Kyle's expression turned hard like stone. He nodded curtly, and walked away, his body a little too stiff, his stomps a little too loud.

Bebe had been watching Kyle walk away and felt a sharp pang of pain in her heart for her best friend.

_So, apparently Clyde doesn't give two shits about me, he is too arrogant, he is mean to my friends, and he is a self-centered, sex-driven, inconsiderate asshole. So why can't I break up with him? _

Bebe's thoughts swirled endlessly around in her head like a swarm of angry bees. Every now and then she would feel a sting as one of the more nasty thoughts stung her just like the angry bees. Only the awful sensation of Clyde's hand going down her back pocket snapped her back into reality.

She smacked his hand away and backed up. "Can you not, please?" she asked, annoyance the prominent emotion in her voice.

Clyde walked towards her again. "But Baby, you're so sexy; I just can't help myself," he said as he tried to snake his hand back into the pocket, but Bebe moved away again.

"I said _no_, and I meant it. Let's just go to English class, c'mon," she added grudgingly.

As they approached the brick staircase, Clyde pulled her over to a corner. "Let's just skip the rest of school and go back to my place."

She glared at him and pushed him away, walking up towards the stairs. "No, Clyde," she called over her shoulder as he tried to catch up with her swift walk, "I don't want to skip. I need to get good grades, and plus, I don't want to make up the work I missed."

Bebe tried to look anywhere but directly into his face. All around her were teenagers, boys and girls, some walking alone, some in groups, and a few couples were holding hands. The freshman always looked so tiny to her. Some of the sophomores looked small too, but the rest of the classes looked normal height.

The windows let wide portion of light hit the staircase, and she could see the blinding sun from outside. Posters supporting their school's sports teams and clubs decorated the walls, some reading, "JOIN THE SPANISH CLUB" or "SUPPORT THE WRESTLING TOURNAMENT THIS SUNDAY". Unfortunately, despite her attempts to look anywhere except _him_, when they reached the second floor, Clyde stopped her, put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her towards him, forcing her to look up into his shallow brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked; he almost sounded angry.

Bebe sighed, took his hands off of her shoulders, but kept one in her hand grudgingly, and turned to walk to class. "No, I'm just having a bad day," she lied. Well, it was partly truth. Any day with Clyde in it was considered bad to her.

"Oh, okay," he said, and then there was silence between them as they walked into class and took their usual seats next to each other in the back.

The English teacher, Mr. Shallz, was extremely strict, and if he heard anyone utter a peep, they would get a detention. If nobody confessed, he would give the whole class detention; it was awful. However, he was absolutely oblivious to notes, so frequently people were seen passing them all over the room.

A small, crumpled up piece of paper hit Bebe's desk, and she looked over to see Clyde looking at her expectantly. Assuming it was his note, she opened it up and, in his chicken scratch handwriting, it read:

_This class sucks ass. Why don't we go to the janitor's closet down the hall and do something a little more interesting…? _

Bebe sighed and wrote back in her large, loopy handwriting.

_Clyde, I NEED to pay attention in this class. My grades are kind of suckish. I'm sorry, but no._

She threw it back to him, his smile appearing as he began to open the note, but after he read it, it dissolved and a crease appeared on his forehead. He wrote back, and handed it to her, smiling once more.

_That's alright, Baby. We can save it all for tonight, and maybe add a little something that we wouldn't be able to pull off in the closet._

She looked at him, eyebrows raised, and he winked at her. Bebe tucked the note into her pocket, seeing as she wouldn't be able to throw it away without getting up which would result in a detention.

For the rest of class, Bebe just sat there, staring at the teacher, trying to assimilate the information he was giving. That's what she was _trying _to do, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she was _doing _it. No, that was proving impossible by the distractions that Clyde was doing.

He rubbed her thighs, massaged her waist, stroked her back, sometimes snaking his hand up her shirt slightly. It was like he was playing the game called "_Are You Nervous?" _for he kept getting closer and closer to her crotch, but she would never say "I'm nervous" to end the game. No, she wouldn't tell him to stop, because if that was what he wanted, and it kept her with him, then so be it.

Eventually class let out, and all of the kids ran from that classroom as if the building was on fire because they wanted to get away from the awful teacher. Clyde and Bebe ran out with the other students as well, and they began the descent down the stairs, Clyde's hand in her pocket the whole way.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs, Wendy came into view, and Bebe quickly turned around, giving Clyde a one-second make-out session to tide him over and get away from him fast. He looked pleased as she pulled away from him even though it was over as soon as it had started, and she swiftly pecked him on the lips once more, saying "Bye, Lovie," and then ran off towards Wendy while desperately trying to wipe Clyde's spit off of her lips.

"Hey, Bebe," Wendy greeted, and then she looked confused at Bebe's frantic wiping on her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Essence of Clyde," Bebe spat, not needing to say anything more.

Wendy let loose an annoyed grunt as they set off toward their third period class: Math.

When they got into the classroom, they sat in some desks in the back. Other girls, including Red, Annie, Heidi, Sally, Lola, and Nelly, came and sat down in the back row with them. All of those girls had grown closer to each other over the years, and sometimes they would all get together and have a massive sleepover or mall party.

Red had straight red hair that was cut above her shoulders with a bunch of different layers. Annie's hair was curly, but instead of the massive fluff-ball it used to be, she used products in it to smooth it down to a wave. Heidi, Sally, Lola, and Nelly looked pretty much the same, except more grown up; their hair may be a little bit straighter or a little bit more wavy, and they had on makeup.

"Hey, Hun," Lola said, addressing Bebe. She usually called everybody "Hun", no matter who she was talking to. Her long, dark brown hair fell down to her elbows as she leaned on her desk.

"Hey, Lola. What's up?"

Bebe and Lola were sitting on the end of the line of girls. Behind them, their other friends where chattering excitedly about shoes, boyfriends, crushes, and just general girl stuff.

"Meh, Nothing really. Craig and I broke up… again." Her side-bangs fell into her face, and she blew air upwards to make them go back into place.

Craig and Lola had been having a _major_ on and off relationship. They kept breaking up one day and getting back together the next. It seemed like they did it everyday. At first, the news was huge, but after it happened a few times, people lost interest – especially because it had been going on for about five months now.

"Aww, that's sad," Bebe sympathized. "Why don't you guys just end it? It's obviously not working out."

Lola eyed Bebe curiously, cautiously, and then spoke in a distant voice. "For the same reason you won't break up with Clyde."

Bebe drew in a sharp breath; she hadn't told anybody her reasoning behind not breaking up with Clyde. How could she know…?

"How do you know?" Bebe asked before she consciously knew what she was saying.

Lola raised her eyebrows and set her chin on her palm as her elbow leaned on the desk. She stared off into space, seeing things that definitely weren't the classroom in front of her. "I don't know…" she finally replied.

Bebe, being very confused, was about to ask more questions about her and Craig's relationship, but the teacher rapped on the chalkboard with her knuckles to get the class's attention.

"Students," she began, "I am feeling ill today. I'm going down to the health room, and then I am probably going home. I trust you, so I am going to trust you to try to be somewhat quiet for this fifty-minute class. Consider this a free period. Good day." With that, the short, plump lady waddled out of the classroom, shutting the door behind her. For a moment there was silence, until somebody in the classroom called out, "SWEET!" and thus began the talking.

Just then, Stan came over, dragging a seat up to sit on the opposite side of Wendy.

"Hey," he whispered just for her, and he reached out to hold her hands on the table.

There were a few sighs of contentment and awe from the girls on either side of Wendy, Bebe included, and Stan flashed one of his pearly white smiles while Wendy's face flushed.

Then another boy dragged a seat up next to Stan and sat down. His hair was blonde, shaggy, but very cute. He wore black skinny jeans that were from the store called Pac Sun, and his black t-shirt had a grey skull on it. His clear blue eyes flashed with a sense of knowing, but the look in them read _malicious._

"Hey, ladies," he said as he flashed a cocky smile.

"Hi, Kenny," a few replied back.

"So," he began, "which one of you hot girls wants to go bang in the bathroom?" he asked casually.

"Ooooh I wouldn't miss that for a second," Annie said sarcastically.

Kenny grinned at her.

"Excuse me, Annie," Red began just as sarcastically, "But I thought that it was _my _turn to go bang Kenny in the bathroom."

Kenny was stilling grinning at both of them, and her comment only increased his smile.

"Hands off bitch," Sally retorted.

"HE'S MINE!" Heidi yelled.

All of the girls were giggling uncontrollably at the outrageous conversation.

"Relax, _relax, _ladies! We can have a massive orgy tonight, and then all of you can get a piece of me."

The girls looked at each other while smiling, nodded and murmured agreements, and then looked back at Kenny.

"Alright," Heidi agreed.

"Sweet."

"He is one lucky dude," Stan added, receiving a light smack on the cheek from Wendy. Stan knew she was kidding, and she knew he was joking, but Bebe could still see the glint of crazed protectiveness that flashed in Wendy's eyes as she squeezed Stan's hands a little tighter in her own. It was just an old habit that she would never get out of.

Kenny then directed his gaze over to Bebe. "Would _you_ like to participate in this orgy?"

Before Bebe could even open her mouth to reply, Kenny said, "Oh, I forgot. You're going out with _Clyde_." He sneered Clyde's name like a swear word. Bebe rolled her eyes playfully, hoping the subject would go as fast as it had come. Her wishes were not fulfilled.

"So, what's up with you and him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, seriously. You never say anything about him," Stan seconded.

"I… Umm… Nothing really. Same old, same old," Bebe said quickly.

"Is he still treating you like a sex toy?" Stan inquired.

"Excuse me?" Bebe asked. She didn't know what Stan was talking about. Sex toy…? She had always told Clyde no to sex, even after he begged her.

"You know, just wanting you for sex. You're his little toy, a piece of disposable material once he is done using you. You don't mean anything else to him."

All of this talk about her not meaning anything to him was starting to hurt her. She knew that it was true, but it was almost making her feel as if nobody else wanted her either, like she didn't mean anything to anybody…

Lola saw the sullen look in Bebe's eyes and reacted instantly. She picked up one of Bebe's hands and started patting it reassuringly.

"Hun, I can tell what you're thinking. And you mean the world to us, trust me. You used to always make everybody's day, with your happy, buoyant, dumb-blonde nature." The last description made her smile. "And ever since you began dating Clyde, you haven't been the same. Sure, you've been fine, but you're not as happy and carefree as you used to be. As your friends, we care about you, and we want what's best for you."

Bebe looked around her at all of her friends' faces that were peering worriedly down at her and she knew that she did matter to _some_ people.

"Thanks, guys. I'll try to sort this out. I think in the end everybody will be happy. I'll talk to Clyde," Bebe said, surprised at her own words. Maybe it _was _time to break up with him, time to end this terrible relationship once and for all…

The bell rang, and everybody jogged excitedly out the door, happy that it was finally time for lunch. Bebe, feeling like her normal self once again, skipped down the halls with Wendy toward the lunch room.

As she skipped, she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground. Curious, she stopped Wendy and stooped down to pick it up.

"Bebe, we should probably throw that away. It looks like it may be somebody's notes that they were passing…" Wendy trailed off, watching Bebe unwrapped the paper.

"What's life without a little gossip?" Bebe questioned rhetorically.

The ugly, scrawled, boy-ish handwriting read:

_So Baby, you wanna meet out in the janitor's closet next to the cafeteria right before lunch and do something a little bit more interesting than eating?_

Bebe's eyes widened at the familiar handwriting, and her hands began to tremble as she read the girl's neatly written reply.

_Sure. That will be a LOT more fun than eating. But you never know… I might be eating a little something of yours… _

Nothing more was written on the little piece of paper. The paper was shaking from the trembling that Bebe's hands were doing, and she hesitantly pulled out the notes that she and Clyde had passed in English. Slowly, not believing her eyes, she compared the small, ugly chicken-scratch that belonged to Clyde on both of the papers, realizing that it was the exact same handwriting.

"Oh my God," Wendy whispered from beside of her, coming to the same conclusion.

Bebe dropped both of the papers and stood frozen, staring ahead of herself in blatant disbelief.

.::.

**AN: OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK ME ABOUT 2 WEEKS TO UPDATE. I FEEL SO BAD! But I made an extra long chapter! This one had about 5,700 words in it! Amazing, right? It's my longest chapter ever. Uhoh, Bebe is in trouble! Or is in Clyde that's in trouble? WHO IS THE OTHER GIRL ON THE NOTE? Stay in tune to find out! I WILL update soon next time. I just kept putting this chapter off because I knew it was going to be a boring chapter to write, so sorry if it isn't the greatest. The next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY fun to write, and I've been waiting to write it since chapter one! YAY! Please review! Remember, if you review I will love you forever! Special thanks to my editor, Bebe! (XxKylexX)  
By the way, don't go thinking that Kyle likes Bebe, because he doesn't. They are best friends, and he feels very protective over her.  
PS – I know that I always give Stan band t-shirts, but I just can't help myself! I can just imagine it so well!**


	5. The Break Up

**AN: OH BALLS. I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABOUT 15 DAYS OR MORE. I'M SO SORRY. I'M RETARDED. I'm going to try WICKED hard to update really soon now! IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! Oh, and if you read my story, please review! Anonymous ones are fine too! I mean, even ONE WORD is okay! It'll make me update a lot quicker than I normally do, and they keep me going. Please review and enjoyyyyy =D **

The Break-Up

**.::. **

Bebe looked down upon the two fallen sheets of paper as her breathing came at a faster pace. She could feel Wendy's hand on her shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. She didn't know why having Clyde's secret revealed to her took such a big blow to her heart. She should have expected it, known that it was bound to happen. That boy took everything for granted, and never did he once stop to think about Bebe and her feelings. Everybody was right; she meant nothing to him. Clyde was cheating on her with another girl. She didn't know who, but she was going to find out. The evidence was crumpled up on the floor at her feet, and their location, written clearly on the piece of parchment, was locked inside Bebe's brain forever. Boiling tears of fury welled up in her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. She balled up her fists as her whole body began to shake. She was going to find Clyde, and he was going to pay.

"Bebe...?" Wendy's voice was small, almost distant in Bebe's mind, for she was far too furious to hear coherently. Wendy had sounded hesitant, as if scared of Bebe. She tried again. "Bebe, are you alright?"

Wendy took hold of Bebe's shoulders and turned her towards herself to see her properly. Bebe's eyes were dark with hate and a twinge of revenge sparkled faintly in the blue edging around her black pupils.

"No." Her voice was grim, unlike her own. The once happy and carefree girl seemed to go away, replaced by a malicious demon. "I'm going to find him." Whether her voice shook from anger or hurt, Wendy did not know. "And I am going to tell him _exactly _how I feel about him. I'm going to get answers from him too."

Bebe then picked both notes up off of the ground and, with Wendy at her heels, walked briskly toward the cafeteria. Destination: the closet right beside of it.

As Bebe stomped down the hallway, all of her self-confidence, and her desire to beat Clyde to a pulp, vanished. Unfortunately, the feelings of hatred were replaced my searing stabs of pain. She wasn't heartbroken, no, she never gave her heart to Clyde, but it still hurt her greatly knowing that he was cheating on her. Wasn't she beautiful enough to make him happy? Wasn't she the girl that most guys wanted? And Clyde _had _her, but he decided to throw her away and go out with a different girl at the same time without Bebe knowing.

She suddenly stopped, bended over slightly, and clutched at her own chest as more hot tears escaped from her eyes. Wendy held her, hugging her until Bebe's tears stopped flowing.

"What has he done to me, Wendy?" she asked helplessly, her bloodshot eyes shining. "What did I do? Am I not enough?"

Wendy took in Bebe's desperate look and felt small, warm, betraying tears start to form in her own brown eyes. What had Bebe done to deserve this? Her best friend looked terrible, and she was being treated terribly.

"Bebe, you're amazing. Clyde is just an asshole. I think the best thing to do is to go and confront him in the middle of the act. Just go talk to him, and end this _once and for all_."

Bebe nodded through her tears, and they began the walk towards the closet once again.

As they approached the brown door with the words "Custodians Only" stuck upon it in black, Bebe felt another surge of hate and betrayal toward the people inside. She stepped forward and rested her hand on the doorknob. She turned around once more to Wendy, who nodded in approval, but her expression read 'nervous' all over it. Bebe thought that her expression must have mirrored it. She turned back to the handle, hating it, and then felt another pang of hurt. She gripped the doorknob tightly, and wrenched it open with all of her force and throwing it back, letting it slam into the wall.

There was a startled shriek from the strawberry-blonde-haired girl sitting in Clyde's lap, and a few glances from people in the cafeteria.

Bebe's eyes glared down upon them, taking the scene in. They were both fully clothed, but their hair was messy and jostled. Clyde's eyes were wide with surprise and terror. His pupils were dilated hugely, making his whole eye appear black. He saw the pain in Bebe's eyes, and gently scooted the girl off of his lap.

"Hey, Baby," he began, tried to play it cool although his voice cracked. "I, uh, wasn't expecting—"

"YOU'RE DATING MILLIE?!" Bebe screamed, and every face in the cafeteria looked at them, some moving toward where they were standing. Clyde shrunk backwards, his hands in midair as if about to cover his ears.

"Look, Baby, it's not what you think--" But he was cut off once again.

"NOT WHAT I THINK? NOT WHAT _I THINK_? WHAT DO _YOU _THINK IT IS, CLYDE?" Bebe's eyes were narrowed with anger. More and more people gathered near them, wanting to see what was happening.

Clyde and Millie stood up and brushed their pants off. He sighed. "I, uhh..."

"I HAVE THE NOTE, ASSHOLE. DON'T TRY TO DENY THE TRUTH!" Bebe shrieked, pulling out the crumbled paper and throwing it at his stunned face. "AND I KNOW IT'S YOUR HANDWRITING, TOO."

Clyde's brown, depthless eyes showed defeat, but he still moved closer to Bebe. Her eye-makeup was completely smudged, and there were lines of black running down her face. Her aqua blue eyes were wide open and looked crazed. Her breathing started to become erratic. By then the whole cafeteria was watching. Millie, still in the closet doorway, was just staring at Clyde, but her eyes showed no sadness, no remorse. They gleamed with knowledge, as if she had known that Clyde was still going out with Bebe.

Clyde slowly put his hand on Bebe's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. Bebe took a step back and glared at him with utter loathing, but her eyes sparkled with tears.

"How... could... you?" Bebe choked out, the tears spilling down her face.

"Bebe, please, I'm sorry, but you got boring. You would never do anything with me, and you kinda ignored me."

She looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet nervously. "You never _did _care about me, did you?"

When she looked back up at Clyde, he felt as if her eyes pierced his, reading right in his head, and X-raying him beneath his clothes.

"Of course I did--"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Bebe interjected, stomping her foot on the ground. "YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME ONE BIT, YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO EVEN _ASK _YOU WHEN I KNEW YOU WOULD JUST LIE TO ME!" Her eyes bulged out of her head, and they were looking directly at Clyde. If looks could kill...

He tried to stay cool and collected. "_Yes_, I did--"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!_" Her voice rang out three octaves higher than normal, and some people covered their ears.

"Oh, jeez," Butters murmured from the crowd while covering his eyes and turning away.

"I'm done with your lies, Clyde! And I'm done with _you!" _Bebe fell to the floor on her knees, covering her face with her hands.

Clyde took a step toward her and said, "Baby, we can work this out, don't--"

"No, we can't..." she said, staring down at the floor."Everybody always told me to break up with you, and I can't believe I never did it before."

Clyde stepped back, offended.

Somebody murmured in the crowd, "Dude, this is so epic. I'm glad I had fourth period lunch today. I feel bad for the people who don't have this lunch shift right now."

"Just get away from me, Clyde," Bebe whined.

Clyde took one last cold, emotionless look at her crying on the floor, and whispered, "C'mon, Millie."

Millie then scampered out from the doorway toward Clyde, but before he got halfway there, Bebe stood up and screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE ME HERE AND THEN TAKE YOUR _GIRLFRIEND _AWAY WITH YOU! I HATE YOU, CLYDE HARRIS!" With that last sentence out, something she had been meaning to say a long time ago, she slung her backpack off of her shoulder. It was stuffed with heavy textbooks and full binders. She got a good grip on it, threw it straight at Clyde, and it collided with his upper chest and face. He was lifted off of his feet by the impact, and fell to the floor, unconscious. There were screams and gasps from the crowd, and Bebe's chest heaved up and down almost violently, shuddering with the need of air. She then turned around briskly, heels clomping, and walked away.

Wendy did not dare to follow her, for she was almost afraid of her best friend.

Bebe walked up the staircases until she got to the third floor, heading for the chemistry classroom.

What had she done? She had found out that Clyde was cheating on her, screamed at him, and knocked him unconscious with the sheer weight of her backpack. It served him right… didn't it? _I mean, _she thought, _he cheated on me for the whole time we were going out. I think he deserved to be hit with my backpack. _

She was scared though; she was scared and torn apart. Nobody she had ever gone out with was that special, but none of them had actually _cheated _on her. She didn't know what to do, or how to control her feelings. She was on the verge of breaking down on the floor when she finally approached the chemistry room.

Peering into the classroom, she could see Kyle presenting a paper to the class. His voice floated through the glass part of the door. It was muted, but still perceptible.

"…gas enters the alveoli, oxygen in the air dissolves and rapidly diffuses across epithelial tissue into a web of capillaries around the alveoli. At the same time, carbon dioxide diffuses across the epithelial tissue in air space to be…"

Bebe then opened the door quietly. The whole class turned their heads toward her, some with astonished looks, some looking horrified. Kyle stopped reading mid-sentence and glanced at her, dropping his paper on the floor. It was then that she realized what she probably looked like to them: Her hair messed up and frizzy, black eye-makeup lines' running down her cheeks, her face pale, and her eyes bloodshot.

She smiled a watery, heart-breaking smile while looking straight at Kyle, telling him _I need you_ without words.

"Uh… uh, I have to go," Kyle stuttered, jogging toward the door. Without a glance behind him, he shut the classroom door and grabbed Bebe's hand, leading her into a lonely corridor. He turned to face her, and with one sad look into her eyes, he pulled her into a long, well-needed hug.

She cried into her shoulder, all the while he rubbed her back and stroked her hair, whispering, "It's okay, Bebe. It's okay, I'm here for you."

The comforting gestures and soothing words only made her cry harder. Knowing that Kyle cared for her and would always be here for her was greater than the most valuable treasure. She wondered for a brief moment what Wendy would think of her, if Wendy would still be her friend. After all, she actually witnessed the scream-fest. The thought drizzled away like melting snow as she felt the warmth of Kyle while he held her. What had she been thinking? Everything would be okay, as long as _Kyle _was there. _He _would help her through the pain; _he _would stay by her side no matter what.

She smiled through her tears, but continued to hold onto him like a life preserver. He kept a tight grasp around her, not asking any questions about what happened, but only continued to murmur gently.

After a few more minutes spent in assuagement, Kyle released half of Bebe. Still gripping her waste, he led her out the school doors and toward his house.

Bebe leaned into him as they walked while the snow flurries whisked around them in white, fluttery swirls. Kyle looked down at her. His crepuscular green eyes swam with sadness, and concern was prominent in his expression.

The walk was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, his parents were both at work, and Ike was still in school, so the house proved to be empty as they approached it. Kyle took his house key out from his pocket and twisted it inside the lock, and the green house's door creaked open slightly as they pushed it and stepped inside.

Bebe attempted a grin through her tears as she stepped into the familiar, warm house. The green carpet, blue walls, brown couch, and television in the main room felt like home to her. There were family pictures up on the walls; most of them were from when Kyle was in grade school. A golden candelabrum was placed in the corner of the room on top of a small wooden table, and an abandoned dreidel lay on the floor where someone must have left it. Kyle took her hand and led her up the stairs and into his room.

He lifted Bebe off of her feet and placed her in his bed, under the covers. He then left the room, coming back a minute later with a glass of water and a washcloth. Bebe snuggled up under the comforter, and Kyle used the wet, warm cloth to clean the black smudges off of her face.

She smiled at the warmth and shut her eyes.

"Bebe, I put this glass of water here incase you get thirsty," Kyle whispered.

"Mhm…" Bebe replied back, not being able to form words. She was so tired…

Bebe flipped over so her stomach was against the mattress. She breathed in Kyle's fresh scent off of his pillow, sighed, and smiled. She was _home._ Kyle was here with her, and she would be _okay._ She had almost forgotten her troubles with Clyde, and then realized that Kyle had never asked her about what had happened. But he probably already knew. He didn't need to ask.

_I know that he will bombard me with questions when I wake up,_ Bebe thought to herself. She didn't want to think about it right then, but didn't need to because she still had a few hours of comforting sleep left before she had to talk at all. And during her slumber, she could escape this town, and enter a world all of her own…

The last thing she felt was Kyle's hand rubbing her back softly, and then she succumbed to sleep.

.::.

**AN: Blaaaah sorry that was such a short chapter! But I'm kinda short on time right now! I'm post a longer one next chapter! Please REVIEWWWW!!!! =]]**


	6. Doorbell

**AN: I'm a baaaaad person. **

.::.

_Doorbell_

The emerald-eyed boy sat on the side of his bed as he rubbed the blonde girl's back soothingly. Her breathing had reached a slow, even pace, indicating that she was sound asleep. A small smile touched the corners of her mouth as she slept, and she uttered a small sigh in what seemed contentment, which made Kyle chuckle. Bebe seemed so little and innocent to him; too delicate, too breakable. He didn't know what exactly Clyde had said to her, but when she woke up and was ready to talk, he was going to make her spill. The thought made Kyle grin; he knew that she definitely would spill her heart to him. Bebe had always said that Kyle gave the best hugs, and she was a sucker for them. He could get her to tell him anything and everything he wanted.

Even though Kyle had been watching Bebe for almost an hour, he wouldn't leave her side. What is she woke up and needed him? What if she had a frightening dream and needed his immediate aid? All of these minor possibilities seemed insignificant, but Bebe meant the world to him. The pure thought of her being afraid made his skin crawl. He loved her and felt very protective over her. It was like she was his baby sister, even though they were the same age. He didn't know if he would ever actually fall in love with her for real; the thought was weird to him, but not entirely unpleasant. He would just have to wait and see how the cards where dealt.

Bebe suddenly stiffened in her sleep, and her expression became troubled. Kyle watched her with worry in his deep green eyes. His eyebrows pushed together as Bebe started breathing fast and heavy. Should he wake her up? When Bebe started to whimper, Kyle made his decision.

"Bebe," he whispered, shaking her gently.

Bebe sucked in a sharp breath, whispering almost inaudibly, "No, no. Don't do that."

Kyle's expression turned into puzzlement. Was she talking to him or about her dream? He tried again.

"Bebe." Kyle shook her a little more sharply until her clear aqua eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room at first, and then her eyes met his.

"Kyle," she breathed, sitting up for a hug. He hugged her back, breathing in her fresh scent.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked while releasing her.

"I've been better," Bebe commented, looking down at the rumpled bed sheets.

Kyle lifted her chin up so she met his gaze. "Where you having a dream?"

Bebe sighed. "Yeah, but it was more of a nightmare." She subconsciously fiddled with the sheets on the bed and played with her fishnet top she had worn the previous day. "Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah," Kyle instantly replied. He got up lightly from his bed and went through his drawers, eventually pulling out a baggy green shirt and long, blue mesh shorts. He saw them as comfortable stay-at-home clothes that Bebe wouldn't mind wearing. He walked back over and gave them to her. She replied with a quick "Thanks," and went to change in Kyle's bathroom that was down the hall.

After a quick three minutes or so, Bebe reappeared and then flopped down on Kyle's bed once again.

"Would you like to tell me about that dream of yours?" Kyle asked casually, looking at Bebe, whose face was shoved against the pillows.

She sat up and asked, "Remember the other day when I called you at two in the morning to tell you about some guy in my dreams?"

"How could I forget?"

Bebe shoved him playfully. "I've been having those dreams a lot with the same guy, but I can never remember who he is. Clyde has been in some of the dreams too." She exhaled threw her teeth. "Well, this time Clyde ripped the other boy from my arms and they both sort of just disappeared. I was really upset that you were gone."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "That _I _was gone?"

Bebe looked puzzled. "No, that _he _was gone."

"No, you said 'you' as in _me_."

Bebe, being her stubborn self, continued to be on the defensive side. "I did _not _say that! If it was you in my dream, wouldn't I be able to remember?"

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Regardless, you still said that I was gone." Bebe began to argue back, but before she could say anything, Kyle continued. "Even if it was a mistake, you still said that I was gone."

When Bebe was speechless, Kyle smiled in triumph. "Don't worry about it," he comforted. "It was a simple mistake. You can't win every argument, you know."

Bebe huffed in response. "I'm hungry. Let's eat something."

She was about to get up when Kyle stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah. I want to know more about this dream of yours."

"Blaaaaaaaah."

"That didn't tell me anything."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Well, tell me more."

"Blaaaah bleeeh blah," Bebe groaned. "I want food."

"Fine, be that way. But if I feed you, will you tell me more about these dreams?"

"Meh. Maybe."

Kyle smiled and began to walk to the door when he heard Bebe groan from behind him. "What is it now?" he asked.

"I don't feel like getting up. Can you bring me breakfast in bed?" she replied while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I think that if you really want some food, you can get up and come down with me at least." Kyle kept his expression smooth, but on the inside he was joyful. He was extremely glad that Bebe seemed to be back to her normal self.

"I can't. It's physically impossible. My legs don't work anymore. They got broked."

"That's a brilliant use of grammar. Don't you mean _they are broken_?"

"No. I mean, _they got broked_."

"Okay, then," Kyle muttered to himself as he went back over to his bed were Bebe lay. He scooped her up in his arms while Bebe flailed around in protest. "It looks like your legs are working perfectly fine to me."

"Nope, they is still broked," Bebe persisted as Kyle carried her down the wooden stairs.

"I can't get over your poor grammar usage."

"My grammar is sexy, just like me."

"I think your grammar is awful."

"Excuse me?"

"You know I'm just playing."

"I thought so."

Kyle walked into the kitchen with Bebe in his arms and saw his mom washing dishes.

"Good afternoon, Kyle," Mrs. Broflovski said. She then looked at Bebe, nodded curtly, and went back to scrubbing the plates. Kyle sighed. His mom never liked any girl that entered his house because she didn't want her only son overcome by love. She wanted him to be protected, and she didn't want him to grow up. However, since Bebe came to Kyle's house very frequently, Mrs. Broflovski learned to deal with her.

Kyle proceeded to the dining room table and set Bebe down in a chair. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Mmm… can I just have some fruit and yogurt or something?" Bebe asked.

"Sure."

Kyle walked back into the kitchen and began cutting up some fruit for him and Bebe to share along with some yogurt.

"Kyle."

He rolled his eyes and grudgingly looked at his mother.

"Kyle, why were you carrying that girl down like you just got married?" Sheila's round face looked extremely serious, and she looked as if she had just swallowed a lemon.

"Mom, it was nothing, she was just tired. And "_that girl" _has a name. It's Bebe; I thought you ought to have known that by now."

"Don't be fresh with me."

"Okay, Mom," Kyle dismissed as he walked away with fruit and yogurt bowls in hand.

"Yum, that looks delicious!" Bebe exclaimed as Kyle set the bowls down on the table. "It looks all fresh and juicy and….YUM!" she screamed as she popped a tangerine slice into her mouth and the tangy flavor exploded inside. "OH MY GOD THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Bebe shrieked with a mouth full of juicy tangerines.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, I think my mom was at the grocery store yesterday and she picked up some really fresh fruit."

"_Damn,_ your mom has good eyes for freshness! This stuff is freakin' amazing!" Bebe squished a grapefruit slice into her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head in delight.

"Jesus, Bebe. You look like you just had an orgasm," Kyle observed as he chewed on a strawberry chunk.

Bebe mock-punched him on the arm. "Well, I guess this fruit is orgasmic."

Kyle did a face-palm. Bebe was so crazy at times, but that only added to her flamboyant personality.

Kyle rested his chin in his palm as he reached over for a piece of pineapple. The glass bowl was set next to the golden candelabrum that was the centerpiece of his small dinning room table. The blue walls were decorated with family portraits, and there was a hutch standing to the corner of the room that held antique dishes. He then shifted his eyes over to Bebe as he chewed on a crunchy, cold grape.

Bebe's long golden hair had started to wave again, her aqua blue eyes looked slightly bloodshot against her pale skin. Four or five pale freckles dotted the very tops of her high cheekbones on either side of her face and her lips shown with juice from the fruit. She chomped on her food lightly and ate with her fingers, completely ignoring the fork that was set beside her elbow which was perched on the table. She then paused and shifted to meet Kyle's gaze. Her blue eyes were wide and questioning, but she said nothing, simply just staring back into Kyle's emerald orbs. After a minute, she broke the silence.

"…What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Kyle replied, not bothering to tear his gaze away.

Bebe raised both of her eyebrows and complained, "Then why do you keep looking at me? You're making me feel all self-conscious while I eat!"

"You have really pretty eyes, you know," Kyle said randomly, completely ignoring what Bebe had previously said. It was true thought; despite the semi-bloodshot look they had from just waking up, her eyes where a clear, warm, aqua blue. They gleamed in the artificial light shining down on them from the small light fixture that hung from the ceiling.

"Thank you?" Her thanks sounded more like a question. "You do too," she added as an afterthought.

Kyle grinned with a flash of his white teeth. "Thanks."

Bebe tore her gaze away from Kyle deep eyes and looked around the room awkwardly, fidgeting with the look fabric from her, or rather Kyle's, baggy green shirt.

They finished the rest of the fruit in silence, just staring around in different places of the small room. After Bebe ate the last grape and the bowl was empty, Kyle took it and put it in the sink. He then returned to the dining room where Bebe was sitting, looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Hey, do you want me to drive you back to your house so you can get cleaned up and get your girl-clothes and makeup on?" Kyle offered.

At this, Bebe brightened. "Yes, please!"

So, Kyle went and grabbed a paper bag and ran up to his room to dump Bebe's clothes in while she put her coat on downstairs. He tied the top of the bag neatly and ran back down to meet Bebe at the door. He put his arm around her shoulders as the stepped out into the evening of their snowy white world. They rushed in Kyle's worn green hybrid (Kyle like he should show people that it was possible to own a hybrid and not be smug about it, although he did have to endure many rude comments from the hicks of South Park).

In five minutes, Kyle pulled over into the driveway of the red house that was the Steven's residents. As they walked in the door, Mrs. Stevens greeted them both cheerily.

"Good evening, Bebe! Hello, Kyle!"

"Hi, Mrs. Stevens."

"Hey, Mom."

"Bebe, you didn't come home after school today, and I haven't seen or heard from you until now. Have you been with Kyle?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Yeah, Mom," Bebe answered. "I went home with Kyle this afternoon and we've just been hanging out around his house."

"Alright, Hun, but please just give me a call next time you decide to do this so I know in advance."

"Okay, Mom."

Kyle smiled at Bebe's mother brightly. He thought she was so nice, and she accepted him so much. She felt like a second mother to him, next to Stan's.

Bebe grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him up the staircase and into her room. She practically pushed Kyle onto her bed before she ran into her bathroom (which was conveniently attached to her room) muttering something along the lines of "…hate it when people see me without makeup…"

Kyle thought that he might be there for a while, so he laid he head down on Bebe's pink pillowcased-pillow and put his arms behind his neck whilst he spread out on her bed. He closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes in comfort until Bebe came back out with her usual makeup on and non-smudged. She jogged over to her drawers, pulling out a tight blue knit sweater and flare jeans that were light and slightly ripped. Kyle was watching her until she pulled out a lacy pink bra and clean underwear, which he then turned away. He reopened his eyes and saw Bebe stick her tongue out at him before returning to her bathroom.

After ten more minutes, Bebe emerged from her bathroom, hair straight, tight clothes intact, and makeup on.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now?" Kyle asked.

Bebe sighed contently. "Oh my God, yes. It feels so great to be cleaned up." She smiled and her pearly teeth gleamed as she jumped onto the bed, launched Kyle upward about an inch.

"Sorry to kill your buzz, but I still want to know about this dream of yours," Kyle said hesitantly.

Bebe exhaled in a puff. "Well, I was with that awesome guy that I'm in love with in my dream, and nothing is really happening except we are starring into each other like every other dream," she droned in a monotone voice. "Then Clyde came up from behind the guy and started choking him and I was screaming, and then the two of them just sort of disappeared, and then I woke up because you were shaking me. Thank you for that, by the way," she added.

"Do you have these dreams often?" Kyle asked, sounding more like a professor.

"Yeah, every time I go to sleep I've been having them. I think that was my third dream… or maybe it was my fourth…" she said, staring at the walls blankly, deep in thought.

As Kyle was about to ask another question, the doorbell rang. Bebe then jumped up off of her bed and ran to look out her window to see who was on her porch at her door. Her whole body froze, and she turned back around to face Kyle slowly, almost dramatically. Her eyes where wide with what seemed dread and fear.

Kyle already knew who it was, but nevertheless, asked the question. "Who is it, Bebe?"

Bebe's voice was strained and cracked, but in the end she uttered out on word: "Clyde."

.::.

**AN: Sorry this was such a long update! I haven't been on fanfiction at all lately because I have been so busy! But hopefully it's calming down and I can write a little bit every night before I go to bed or something. Please review, my lovies! =]]**

**PS – I had to post this wicked quick, so it went unedited.**


	7. Confrontation

**AN: I know I haven't updated in months. I know I'm hardly ever on FanFiction anymore. But seriously, my computer is STILL broken. I'm using a different one to write this, and it doesn't have spell check so hopefully my editor and I will be able to catch any drastic grammar issues. =P And if you are STILL reading this, I love you xD **

**.::.**

Bebe's bright blue eyes looked excruciatingly dull as she stared directly into Kyle's. She suddenly felt a thousand years too old; she was sick and tired of Clyde. Everything about him disgusted her now. _Maybe I really could just ignore the doorbell, _she thought. She shifted her gaze back outside the window, glaring at Clyde through the glass. He was just standing there, hands in his pockets, with that same smug expression that he always wore. How she loathed that aspect of him. He always looked like he thought he was the coolest kid and everybody loved him. Which, most girls _did _love him, but they didn't really know him. Bebe didn't believe anybody could ever love Clyde after they really got to understand the way he functioned. She sighed, turned around and was about to go see what he wanted, but then she met Kyle's gaze.

His eyes expressed the utmost detestation Bebe had seen in a long time; they were no longer the kind jade orbs she loved. He glared in fury at the window as he moved closer to it as if in need to see that Clyde was there for himself. Kyle then turned around briskly and put his hands on Bebe's shoulders, some of the regular affection returning to his eyes.

"I'm going to go downstairs instead of you. I'll make him go away," he whispered. Bebe's eyes filled with silent tears threatening to overflow. "I don't know how much more of this you can take," Kyle murmured, gently wiping one tear away with his thumb. "I'll make him go away, Bebe, and I just want you to stay up here and wait for me to come back. I don't want you seeing him anymore than you have to." Bebe then gave a small, somewhat sad smile in thanks and dismissal. Kyle gave her one last squeeze on the shoulders and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Bebe was left alone in her room, staring at the door even after Kyle had shut it. All she could do was unseeingly gaze ahead of herself, lost in her own thoughts. _Why does he do this for me? _she wondered. _Why is he so nice to me? I have too many problems, and he is turning them into complications of his own._ She then tore her eyes away from the door and sat down gently on her fluffy pink bed. _He's too good for me... _

**.::. **

Kyle had shut the door quietly behind him before he walked down the small hallway to approach the stairs. He stepped down them one by one and started toward the front door where Clyde stood just beyond. Several emotions played through his head as he made his final steps toward the door: Anger, hate, pain, and determination. The anger and hate was directed at Clyde; he did this to Bebe. It was all his fault. All of it. The pain inflicted in his heart was for Bebe; he suddenly felt a stronger connection to her now more than ever. Her pain was his pain, her joy was his joy. And right now she was in excruciating pain, although she may not let him see it. He was also determined to get Clyde away from her once and for all. He didn't know if this would be easy or difficult, but he knew that he would get him away from her. As he made a grab for the brass doorknob, he noticed a note taped to the door. It read:

_Bebe and Kyle, _

_ I've gone to the mall with some friends. I'll be back in a few hours. Call if need be._

Kyle grinned in grim satisfaction. "Just my luck," he whispered aloud. If yelling ensued, Ms Stevens wouldn't be here to break it up. Normally he would like an adult present, but he needed to get his point across to Clyde, and if he had to scream so loud that the heavens would hear him, by God he would do it. With that last thought in mind, he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal the figure waiting behind it.

Clyde had his normal bedhead look and an ACDC band t-shirt on with dark blue jeans. He turned his attention from the ground to Kyle, and his emotionless, depthless brown eyes met his fierce look. Kyle could have sworn he saw Clyde's eyes widen in surprise for a split second, but he kept his cool.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Clyde asked coolly.

Kyle was even more enraged with Clyde's laid-back attitude.

"Clyde, Bebe doesn't want you here, nor do I think she wants to see your face ever again. _Ever_,"Kyle stated, trying to meet Clyde's eyes as if to inscribe that into his head, but he refused to look at him. He wanted to get his point across fast.

"Yeah, sure. But is she here? I need to talk to her."

Clyde could be such an idiot. He never listened to what anybody had to say unless he was interested, and if somebody said something that he didn't want to here, he would completely ignore it. Apparently this was one of those cases; it was as if he hadn't even heard Kyle plainly state that Bebe didn't want to see him.

"Listen, asshole, Bebe doesn't want to see you. Not here, not now, not ever. _Go away._ You guys are over. You're obviously happy with the other girl that you had been dating _while _you were already dating Bebe."

Clyde's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes began to narrow dangerously. He shifted his position so that he was standing erect and met Kyle's gaze easily. His anger seemed to match Kyle's now; instead of the blunt flatness his eyes always portrayed, there was fire.

"Listen, shithead. I don't have time for you're overprotective bitching over Bebe. You're going to let me through this damned door right now." There was venom in his voice that Kyle had never heard before, and it was so strong that it bothered him immensely. Nevertheless, he stood his ground and glared at Clyde dangerously.

"Clyde, I'm serious. Leave us alone."

Clyde rose his eyebrows in surprise. "_Us_? You're dating now?"

"No, dickhole. But if we were, I know I'd treat her a thousand times better than you did. At least I know how to love," Kyle snapped.

Clyde actually threw his head back and laughed. "You know how to _love_?! God, you're such a fag! Nobody would ever fuck you, even in your own dreams. I get action pretty much every day. I'm pretty damn good at it, too. Don't tell me that I don't know how to love."

Just when Kyle thought that his frustration level had reached a maximum, it increased. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Love isn't all about sex. There is a _lot _more to it. Sex makes up..." Kyle thought for a moment. "Maybe three percent of it. As far as true love goes, anyways."

"Wow, you really _are _a fag. Why the fuck are we even talking about this? Let me in, Jew." Clyde then proceeded to step through the door, but Kyle was too quick.

"Not on my watch, dickweed," Kyle said, and he slammed the door shut with a satisfyingly loud smack. He could hear muffled "Fuck you!" comments from outside, so as a last move, just to humor himself and to piss Clyde off, his lifted up a curtain from the window, gave Clyde the finger, and then went back upstairs.

**.::.**

**AN: Hah, I don't know if i'll be writing anymore. I actually wrote this forever ago, thinking I'd add more. But nope, I didn't, and I just decided to post it and see if anybody bothered to read it xD Thanks guys :D**


End file.
